


nothing comes easy

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jihoon is mentioned, actually idk what this is, kinda plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: minghao needs information, mingyu is his dead end.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	nothing comes easy

Junhui paces back and forth in the front of the room, grumbling on and on about how dangerous the whole plan is, how Minghao is two minutes from throwing his life away, how Mingyu is only going to exploit him as a soldier to fight his wars. Minghao is quite tired of it, in all honesty. In fact, he wouldn’t even need Junhui if it weren’t for the whole “saving-your-ass-when-you-were-twelve” thing. Minghao’s ass did not _need_ saving. He’s sure he could’ve made it out of there on his own.

However, Junhui definitely thinks otherwise. They’re supposed to be meeting the Prince in a few moments, discussing a small deal, getting some information, shit like that. It’s a run of the mill exercise, they’ve done it a hundred times already. Besides, all the information they’d received before led them to this moment, behind the gates of the Kim kingdom, waiting for Jeon to give them permission to meet the Crown Prince.

Mingyu seems like a nice Prince, quiet but not shy, easy to flirt with but not too intimidating, it even seems like he’d be willing to negotiate with Minghao. And Junhui is apprehensive about the whole thing, solely because of Minghao’s curse, and that everyone else would try to use him for something far worse than sex. Though, Minghao would be the first to admit he’s also very conscious about the whole thing, even if he chooses not to disclose that feeling to Junhui.

The knock on the door startles Minghao first, and when he looks over, he can see Jeon is standing in the doorway, stoic as he was when he greeted them at the gates, clearing his throat before speaking. “Mingyu is available to see you now.”

Minghao stands up first, admittedly a little shaky on his legs, and Junhui is next to his side not a moment later, steadying him until he can walk on his own. “He is in the common gardens, just follow me.” So they do, walking down the largest corridor Minghao’s ever been in, beautifully sculpted walls and beams, and when he looks up the ceiling is marbled with beautiful teals and oranges, dotted with gold and bronze accents, all in accordance to the Kim royal family, stretching for what feels like days and Minghao’s neck strains before they reach the entrance to the garden. The ivy vines and florals brush the top of his head as he walks through, and when he catches the glimpse of Mingyu his heart flutters. Sure, he’s seen him a few times in photographs, but there’s just something to the way he stands, the way his clothing hugs his body just right, the way his hair lays slightly curled and longer in the front. He’s absolutely the spitting image of a Prince.

Junhui has to shake Minghao out of his trance just to get him to pay attention, to remember the task at hand. “Hello Prince Kim.”

“Please, just call me Mingyu.”

“Mingyu.” Minghao smiles because damn is he flustered as hell, and he swears he can hear Junhui laughing behind him, and for some reason Minghao isn’t even phased by it. “I needed to talk to you about information.”

“Information about what?” Mingyu sits down by one of the fountains. “I might be able to give you something for your troubles of getting here.”

“I’ve been looking for years for a man named Lee Jihoon, and through various sources we were told that you might know of his whereabouts.”

Mingyu’s lips press into a thin line, and frustration settles on his face. “Lee Jihoon? Can I ask why?”

“I knew him when I was younger. He was—he disappeared a few years ago, and I’ve been searching for him.” Minghao doesn’t miss the grip on his waist from Junhui. “I’ve come from the North, searching from several Kingdoms and villages for any information on him, your name had come up many times. I just wanted to know if you had something.”

“No. I do not know anything of this Lee Jihoon.” Mingyu is lying straight through his teeth. It’s not because Minghao knows he is, but because Junhui does.

Junhui sighs, letting Minghao go and taking a cautious step forward. “Your highness, it’s not that we ask to intrude on your secrets, but because Jihoon was taken away from his village, and that Minghao and I just want to know what happened to him.”

Mingyu stands his ground. “I know nothing of him. If that is all that you seek, please leave. Jeon will escort you out.”

Minghao holds himself back, almost certain that if he were to speak now, he’d make a bigger scene than it is worth, and increase their chances of being banished from the Kingdom altogether. Junhui pulls him out of the room, letting Jeon guide them out. He feels partially defeated, because what happened to Jihoon is almost entirely his own fault, and he’s spent eight years just trying to find him again. “Don’t worry, Minghao. We’ll figure out some way of finding him.”

“I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so to give some context: this is inside an au i haven't gotten around to yet, where minghao has the curse of flames. the reason jihoon is missing is tied to his curse :) i hope you enjoyed this and maybe i'll write more in this series soon.


End file.
